


The Visitor's Log

by softjaebutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjaebutt/pseuds/softjaebutt
Summary: "...I thank the chain of factors for they have led me to you.Because amongst that crowd, it felt like we were the only two. –DS"One simple entry after another in The Visitor's Log at a local cafe sends Mark Tuan in a pool of memories from almost a year ago.





	The Visitor's Log

**Author's Note:**

> I am back after a year! This is my thank you gift to getting 100+ kudos on Home! ♡ I was also very deprived of markbum/got7 because school and work this summer has been literally exhausting me :"( I hope you guys enjoy this long one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all a work of fiction. The names and characters in this story do not reflect their real personalities or preferences.
> 
> Will be edited for mistakes/clarification (once I have more free time).

**\- March 2017 -**

“Your usual?” Yugyeom asked behind the register as he smoothed his hands across the black apron that hugged around the front of his body. Mark grinned and nodded as his palms rested against the white counter, his body leaned forward in anticipation. “Yup, you know it,” He replied nonchalantly as he lifted himself off the counter to take out the exact change of cash for his order. Mark has been a regular to the café ever since his undergraduate university days, and he’s known Yugyeom ever since Mark’s senior year. Yugyeom was just a freshmen who decided to take up the part-time job in order to help pay for his education. Now, Yugyeom is a sophomore dancing major and Mark is a first-year English teacher at a private high school.

“Oh, here to correct your papers, hyung?” A voice resonated from the right and Mark’s eyes traveled over to the male that exited the employee office. Jinyoung readjusted his glasses and stared at the older as he walked closer to sling an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Don’t get coffee stains on your students’ exams like last time,” Jinyoung mischievously teased with a widened grin. Mark groaned at the memory and sighed as his right arm reached over to pat the younger’s back. “And you don’t overexert yourself, Manager Park Jinyoung. You still got your graduate classes,” Mark advised with a knowing yet playful glare.

Yugyeom walked out of his station with a cup of coffee and placed it on top of the table that had a black briefcase rested on top along with a red pen.

It was Friday night and Mark had a mission to grade all of his students’ first draft of their English essay. Throughout his first couple of hours, Mark saw familiar faces, along with fresh ones. He saw Kunpimook, who always sat at the table closest to the pick-up counter, bothering Yugyeom and telling him about the latest trends. There was Youngjae in one of the farther and more isolated areas of the wide space café, who played his video games like there was no tomorrow. Mark sat by the main stationary window that lets spectators freely look inside to discover the establishment. The main entrance was on the left of Mark, but his back would face it every time so he wouldn’t become too distracted by the customers who entered and exited. However, there was always _one_ voice that could distinctively be pinpointed. 

“Jinyoung-ah!” The overly-excited tone echoed throughout the quiet establishment. Mark twisted his back to find Jackson in his casual attire. He was always here at 11:30PM to visit Jinyoung and bug him like no tomorrow. Whether Jinyoung is restocking ingredients, working on paperwork in the front, or planning out the shifts, Jackson was _always_ there to talk to him about something.

All of the boys knew each other and Mark felt comfortable in the relaxing atmosphere. Dim lights to help balance out the brightness, especially during the late evening, accompanied the off-white colored walls. It helped Mark relax, but there was something that he felt was missing.

“Jinyoung-ah, you should bring back the Visitor’s Log,” Jackson requested sternly as Jinyoung was trying to figure out ways that could bring in more customers, along with more regulars. Jinyoung leaned forward on the counter behind the register with Jackson on the other side facing him. The manager tapped the pen against his plump lips and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. “You know…I might do that…It has been a year anyways,” Jinyoung contemplated.

Yugyeom and Kunpimook stared at each other for a moment before their eyes traveled towards Mark. Mark blinked once with his ears perked up, heart hammered against his chest, and hand frozen with the red ink exposed to the chilly air of the air conditioning.

“The Visitor’s Log…” Mark murmured to himself with his eyes now glued to a single letter on the paper he was in the process of correcting. Jinyoung glanced at the older male and he nibbled on his bottom lip, not sure if he felt regretful of even thinking of bringing the concept back. “Mark, do you…want to see it again?” Jinyoung asked carefully as the two met gazes.

Mark nodded quickly in response and Jinyoung immediately went to the back.

Soon enough, Mark’s fingers ran against the navy blue leather that covered the journal pages. It’s been one year, Mark thought, exasperated from the fact that the Visitor’s Log was already tucked away in another part of his mind. “I’m sure you already know which ones you want to read,” Jinyoung assured as he squeezed Mark’s shoulder from behind. 

Mark’s lips gradually spread into a thin and reminiscent smile as he gave a short nod, giving Jinyoung the cue that he was to be left alone now. With a soft piano music played in the background to fill the silence, Mark opened the journal and flipped through a few pages. On every page were a variety of handwritings, times, and dates.

The Visitor’s Log was a popular concept in the café where customers were able to jot down their thoughts; the whole thing was a freeform of writing. If someone wanted to talk about the good, the bad, the juicy, or the drinks, they had the ability to write that down as long as it was appropriate. Any triggering content or any inappropriate writings were covered over with black washi tape to keep the Visitor’s Log appropriate for everyone. It had to be managed daily, but many people enjoyed the unique feature.

Slanted characters that were compressed together, slightly messy, a little smaller than average, and yet it was a neat mess. Mark knew exactly whom this writing belonged to. His eyes glazed over the words and without even realizing it, Mark was transported back through time.

**\- 2016 -**

_160219 2133 (February 19, 2016. 9:33PM)_

_There is always room to give to others without expecting anything in return. That is what some would refer to as altruism. Tonight, I have done that in this very establishment. However, with the brush of fingertips that were lighter than feathers, my altruistic thoughts became clouded._

_I wanted more. More of soft skin against my rough cracks and edges. Is this what they call…selfishness? If it is, please let me be selfish. Let me be greedy for the next time. -DS_

“Shit…” Fourth-year university student, Mark, grumbled as his fingers hastily goes through his wallet. Mark held up the line as other customers were waiting to order their drinks. Yugyeom whispered the other’s name from the register in slight embarrassment and concern.

“I thought I put my money in my wallet before I left…” Mark groaned in nervousness. The male behind Mark stared at the scene that unfolded before him and he reached into his own wallet to take out a few folded bills. “Here, take this,” The stranger offered with a firm nod and Mark rotated his head to look directly at the male behind him.

Mark blinked a few times as his lips parted slightly. Confusion hazed around the anxious male and the stranger reached out farther with the bills in his hand. “A-Are you sure?” Mark asked and the stranger nodded and hummed in conformation. Mark’s hand reached out and he grabbed the folded bills in the stranger’s hands. In just a split second, the soft pads of Mark’s fingers brushed against the stranger’s skin and he gave the money to Yugyeom. The stranger stood there and stared at Mark who heaved a sigh of relief. As Mark got his change back, he was about to give it back to the kind stranger, but the other shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. “Keep it, no worries,” The stranger grinned in response.

As Mark stood there in a trance, Yugyeom leaned forward and cleared his throat, “Mark hyung…you’re holding up the line…” The male jumped slightly and bowed slightly before he shuffled over to the pick-up counter where Jinyoung started to brew coffee.

Despite feeling embarrassed, Mark studied for about an hour where business was still going but the tables became more vacant as time passed by. However, in his usual seat, Mark’s eyes would travel straight ahead where the helpful stranger was occupied with his own laptop. The way his eyes would squint in concentration or how his fingertips would press against the smooth skin of his jaw: Mark was entranced.

This was Mark’s first time seeing this unknown male, and he was scared it was going to be his last.

_160224 2230 (February 24, 2016. 10:30PM)_

_Crowds are not for me. Loud noises are not for me. Small spaces are not for me._

_The room is full of strangers, chatters over the soothing music that was originally supposed to relax us._

_Though they are not for me, I thank the chain of factors for they have led me to you._

_Because amongst that crowd, it felt like we were the only two. –DS_

Mark sat there with his top row of teeth rested against his bottom lip, his eyes forced to stay on the page of his textbook. He literally saw this handsome stranger last week at another table, but now they were _sharing_ one.

All of the tables were full because students were studying, doing homework, and catching up with each other all at the same time. Luckily Mark was able to keep his own table and with earphones plugged into his ears, his books settled in front of him, and a pen tapped against the notebook, he was content. 

However, his steady heart jumped at the tap on his shoulder and Mark lifted his head to see the handsome stranger with an apologetic smile. And that was how they ended up being on the same table.

Mark reached over for his cup of coffee and took a small sip, trying not to let his eyes veer up. Soon enough, the smell of a chicken panini entered and his head naturally rose up to see a plate rest in the middle of the table. His eyes looked at the handsome stranger and they stayed silent for a few moments.

“Your food, Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung cleared his throat as he bowed slightly and walked back to the counter. Mark didn’t realize it until that very moment, but he skipped dinner and instead went straight to the café to do his homework.

This stranger, apparently named Jaebum, stared at the other. Cautiously, Jaebum reached out to take a hold of half of the sandwich that was cut and took a bite. Mark couldn’t help but stare and his tongue darted out in slight hunger. He quickly tore his eyes away and tried to suppress his hunger, but he soon saw the plate hit against the edge of his book.

“You want the other half?” Jaebum asked and the other took off one side of his earphones. Mark raised an eyebrow and quickly shook his head, “Oh, no, you can have it. It is yours anyways. 

Jaebum chuckled and nodded his head in reassurance, “You can have it. It looked like you didn’t eat yet and I just wanted something small to eat. Take it as my way of thanking you for letting me sit with you. 

Mark stared at the other for a while. He was handsome _and_ kind—a deadly combination, Mark concluded. He gave in though and thanked the other for the food. After introducing themselves formally, Mark realized how intelligent, kind, and cool Jaebum was. They were both in their final year of university with Mark majoring in education and Jaebum in business. Despite Jaebum being born in January of 1994, Mark was born in September of 1993, but they acknowledged each other as equals so they dropped the formalities.

That night, Mark left the establishment with his heart smiling, his cheeks pulled up, and his ears a light shade of pink—all oblivious to Mark’s conscience.

_160227 2348 (February 27, 2016. 11:48PM)_

_Anywhere in the world, the more zeros you have attached to any number and the currency sign that is in front of the snake of numbers means how wealthy you are. It showed wealth, power, authority, and desire._

_But tonight, I found seven digits to be wealthier than any other number in the world. I only wanted seven digits to compose a bridge to where we can grow closer._

_And those seven digits were what I acquired. – DS_

It was a quiet night in the café with soft piano music being played in the background by Youngjae. The aroma of coffee beans spread throughout the establishment with the help of the subtle air conditioning to keep the temperature cool.

Despite all of the empty tables, Mark and Jaebum were seated together on one. Two laptops faced each other, two pairs of eyes stared at their own screens, and two hearts that desperately wanted to connect but hesitated. 

They didn’t have to ask if they could sit with each other—it became natural all within a few days. Excluding their very first time having a full conversation, the two rarely uttered a word to each other. Mark wanted to ask more questions and get deeper into Jaebum’s mind, but he didn’t know if the other wanted to reciprocate.

Little did Mark know that Jaebum had that same exact desire to do the same.

Yet Mark kept to himself once again as he struggled to understand organizational psychology. He took the elective class since he heard it was easy, but the professor changed and it became one of the hardest classes yet. He heaved out a quiet sigh and combed his dark brown hair with his fingers, trying to figure out the answers to the questions provided. 

Jaebum glanced up from his screen and reached out for his iced coffee, observing the way the other seemed frustrated. He placed his drink down and leaned back against the wooden chair slowly with his arms crossed. “Something up?” Jaebum casually asked and Mark stiffened up with his shoulders tense and back now straight.

Mark finally got the time to stare at the other. Instead of Jaebum’s usual attire of a sweater or hoodie and sweatpants, it was replaced with a long-sleeve white buttoned shirt that hugged his toned arms and a belt that wrapped tightly around his hips. _Maybe he had a presentation or something? Or work? I don’t even know the deeper parts about him…_ Mark thought but then he realized that he left a silent pause between them.

He shook his head quickly and laughed out of embarrassment of his own self. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tying to understand this content of this one class I’m taking,” Mark answered with another sigh that trailed out of his lips.

Jaebum asked what class and as Mark answered, Jaebum chuckled and repositioned himself to sit up straight in his chair, arms still crossed. “I took that class before, but I heard Dr. Yoon is teaching that class now. Good luck, but I can help you out too. It ties perfectly with business, so you can throw anything at me.”

It was an offer that Mark couldn’t turn down, especially if it came from a handsome male like Jaebum. Eventually, Jaebum was able to break down the content that Mark struggled with. Instead of Jaebum in front of Mark, they were beside each other now. 

Jaebum would lean to his left to get a better look at the work on Mark’s laptop and the latter would end up staring a second too long at Jaebum’s side profile.

Jaebum would catch him doing these things, but he didn’t spare a word.

It neared a half hour before midnight and the two males finally leaned back in their chairs in relaxation. “Thanks, Jaebum,” Mark thanked with a warm, yet tired smile. The other just nodded and hummed out in a passing thought. 

“If you need any more help, you can always just text or call me,” Jaebum suggested as his right hand reached into the pockets of his black slacks, taking out his cell phone and handing it to the other. Without any hesitation, Mark’s hand reached out for the device and inputted his own number. Jaebum sent a quick text and placed it back in his pocket only to see Mark’s phone light up with the number presented on his lock screen.

“And you can always just text or call me about nonsense too,” Jaebum grinned charmingly that resulted in both of them laughing with each other.

Mark didn’t realize it, but he was always the first one to leave. He left with a new memory and another step forward in knowing Im Jaebum.

Their texts were brief throughout the week when they weren’t meeting at the café. They were both busy despite the yearning to see each other.

However, as March started to approach, Jaebum finally had the courage to text Mark out of the blue. It was how they ended up at a pool hall with their eyes focused on the game and their bodies leaned forward against the table.

Mark hated to admit it, but he was never taught how to play. He jokingly played for fun with his friends back in America, but other than that, Mark hasn’t done it seriously. He watched how Jaebum’s eyes would narrow in one the cue ball and how his pupils moved to stare at the ball he wanted to aim at. From his bent posture to how his arms flexed, Mark wouldn’t mind to just watch Jaebum play by himself.

Whenever Mark played, Jaebum would give tips here and there. At one point, Jaebum stood right beside Mark and showed him step by step on how to hold, aim, and hit the ball into the pocket. The two laughed, joked around, and the air between them grew lighter. What was originally supposed to be an hour turned into two, but neither minded.

_160315 2115 (March 15, 2016. 9:15PM)_

_I wouldn’t have imagined that it has only been shy of a month since I laid eyes on you. I thought my routine before I met you was perfect. Yet when we met, I can’t imagine going back to that same old routine without you in it. – DS_

Two cups of coffee across from each other, laptops almost kissed, books and pens sprawled on the wooden table, and two stunningly handsome men was what the café usually consisted of almost every week. Their laughs would gradually bubble up and their eyes would meet every few seconds as if to confirm that the other was present.

A few hours in the café was all that was needed for Mark and Jaebum to become comfortable with each other and to make time feel endless. When one would get frustrated over their work, the other would be there for the support and comfort they needed. Had an exam that you think you did poorly on? The other will treat you to coffee and buy you a snack. Had an amazing day that you’re ecstatic over every simple thing? The other will cheer on with you and will feed you that same exact level of excitement.

“Studying as always?” Jackson sighed out loud as he entered the café and made a quick path to where Jinyoung was sitting for his break. Yugyeom just chuckled as he cleaned the equipment and then glanced at the two males who only acknowledged Jackson with synchronized hums.

Jinyoung looked up at Jackson and shot a quick grin before he also glanced at the two eldest doing their homework. “It’s their way of bonding,” Jinyoung pointed out while he flipped the pages through The Visitor’s Log. He was in charge of the mini project that the café implemented to let many people leave their words of emotions, events, and even nonsense for many more to read.

The project just started and there has already been a boost in customers, along with regulars. Jinyoung was proud to say that he was the one that started the project and that he’d continue to help the café out with implementing their unique style.

Jackson leaned back against the chair and stared back at the two focused males, a small sigh followed through his lips. “You mean, their strange way of flirting,” Jackson murmured under his breath before Jinyoung reached across the table and slap Jackson’s arm lightly.

“What? Admit it!” Jackson retorted as he stared at the other with wide eyes.

The other hummed for a moment before his shoulders deflated and nodded in agreement. “Fine, you’re right. Jaebum especially. His flirting involves not even flirting directly with Mark…He flirts through his words on The Visitor’s Log. Mark probably doesn’t even read it,” Jinyoung explained with his eyes trailed over the familiar handwriting that Jinyoung has known since elementary school.

It was nearing midnight and Jaebum glanced at the time on his laptop before he closed his laptop gently. “Do you want a ride home?” Jaebum asked while he tipped his head up to grab the other’s attention. Mark’s eyes tore away stiffly from the screen until his gaze caught with Jaebum’s tired orbs. He nodded with a soft hum of confirmation, and the two started to pack up their belongings. Since they’ve been hanging out, Jaebum knew where Mark lived after _bugging_ Mark to let him drop him off home. The first time was at the pool hall—another one of their favorite places to be at—where Jaebum would give more tips to Mark. Mark was ecstatic at their recent visit because he was so close to beating Jaebum, but his overexcitement caused the cue ball to scratch. Jaebum and Mark left the pool hall that night with Jaebum’s grin wiped across his face and Mark with his lips tut out in a pout.

Jaebum’s car halted in front of Mark’s apartment complex and the two sat there with the remnants of their laughs lingered in the car. They were making fun of the younger kids in the café, oblivious to what Jinyoung and Jackson were talking about earlier. They made fun of Youngjae’s outbursts when playing games or Kunpimook’s frustration over simple calculus and Yugyeom trying to teach him. However, the two youngest males ended up both getting aggravated that Jinyoung had to step in and help.

As the two calmed down in the car, they stared at each other through the soft moonlight that touched their skins. “Thanks, Jaebum,” Mark thanked as his hand reached down to hold onto the strap of his backpack. Jaebum nodded in response as his left hand gripped tighter around the steering wheel.

“See you on Friday then? Want me to pick you up?” Jaebum asked as Mark quickly replied with a content yes.

“Oh, are you going to Jackson’s birthday party?” Jaebum continued to question. Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Although parties aren’t my thing, I should go before Jackson gives me a lot of shit for it. If I don’t go, he’s gonna cling onto me for months, and it’s gonna be worse than how he clings onto Jinyoung.”

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head. The thought was not too far off. Mark and Jackson knew each other since high school from what Mark told him. They were both transfers and they both relied on each other to learn Korean and the culture. It was amusing to Jaebum at how everyone connected together. Jinyoung and Jaebum knew each other since elementary, Jinyoung and Mark had mutual general education classes, Jaebum and Jackson also had mutual classes throughout college, and Jackson and Jinyoung met at a party apparently (though the details of that night are kept secret).

“You wanna go together? Since it’s at a beach house, I can pick you up and then we can go back the next morning since we’ll both be drinking,” Jaebum suggested as his eyes flickered over to Mark in anticipation. For some reason his heart pounded quicker against his chest and although he didn’t realize it, he held his breath in for the other’s answer. 

Mark’s ears perked up and he stared back at Jaebum. His eyes were gentle—warm. Mark could stare at the other’s eyes for an eternity if he could. Within seconds, his lips extend into a soft smile and a short nod.

It took another few minutes for the men to finally part ways. Jaebum waited until he saw the figure disappear through the front lobby and into the elevator.

-

On March 26, the loud bass that thudded throughout the beach house overpowered the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Many people attended Jackson’s 23rd birthday and he probably didn’t know half of them, but Jackson knew how to be a good host and befriend literally anyone he comes across. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was going insane with the amount of people and how he’s going to handle the food, refreshments, and alcohol. Fortunately, people were considerate and brought their own pitch of alcohol.

The scent of alcohol lingered on almost every body in that house. Jaebum held onto his second bottle of beer and it was three hours into the party that started at noon. However, Mark got twisted in a tragic situation. The six boys decided to pitch in to Jackson’s gift as a plane ticket to China for a week during their spring break so he could visit his family again. As a result, that meant the boys didn’t get individual gifts.

_“My six closest friends didn’t get me gifts?!” Jackson inhaled sharply in a gasp, appalled at the sudden turn of events. It was in the morning when the boys all the met up and they were all huddled around the couch in the living room of the beach house._

_“It’ll be worth it, trust me,” Jinyoung reasoned, but Jackson paid no attention still. He was still stunned at his friends who appeared with no gifts._

_Kunpimook moaned and tried to reason with the elder, “C’mon, hyung. You’ll get your gift from all six of us on your actual birthday!”_

_“You’ll just have to be patient for a couple more days, don’t worry about it. We’re all here now and that’s all that matters,” Youngjae chimed in with headphones around his neck._

_Jackson crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, the sounds of birds chirping echoed from outside. “Fine, but as a punishment, I want one of you to at least get shit-faced with me.”_

_The remaining boys all met eyes and sighed in defeat, knowing that Jackson was stubborn with these types of situations. They all played rock-paper-scissors and unfortunately, Mark’s usual luck was not on his side._

_“That’s my Markie boy!” Jackson laughed loudly as he slung his arm around Mark’s saddened shoulders. Mark closed his eyes and nibbled on his bottom lip at the events that he’ll have to anticipate later on. Jaebum stared at Mark with his elbows rested on top of his knees, back bent tensely._

Jackson laughed hysterically as how he usually does as one of the guests cracked a joke. He swerved through the crowd and made his way to Jaebum who was by the sliding door facing the ocean. Jackson wrapped both of his arms around the other’s waist and nuzzled his cheek against his clothed upper arm. “Jinyoung is ignoring me!” Jackson whined.

Jaebum clicked his tongue and took a small sip out of his beer while his other arm circled around Jackson’s shoulders. “He’s just making sure the party isn’t too out of hand. I’m sure he wants to make sure that tonight would be your best,” Jaebum reassured as he talked loud enough for Jackson to hear.

Jackson groaned and leaned his forehead against his shoulder, his cheeks a light shade of pink. “I don’t care if this party turns out to be a mess. I just want Jinyoung with me.” 

The other’s eyebrows rose up slightly and he tried his best to resist a smirk to form from his lips. Jackson and Jinyoung were always low-key about their true feelings even if they were so verbal with each other from the compliments to the physical affection. However, the times when they both express their deepest desires, Jaebum could tell that they would be a perfect fit for each other. 

They didn’t need to be so obvious of being “official.” They went with what they felt inside than having to be established publicly..

“Why don’t you tell him?” Jaebum asked and Jackson quickly shook his head. Just as Jackson was going to answer, Jinyoung opened the sliding door and entered with his fingers combed through his black hair that fell in stray places. 

Jinyoung was completely sober and stared at the embraced males in a dumbfounded look. His long dark blue-buttoned shirt was rolled up to his elbows and unlike the usual tuck you could see the creases from it prior to being un-tucked. “What’s going on?”

Jaebum held in a chuckle and leaned towards his friend, “Your boyfriend needs attention.” That in turn received an immediate slap on the shoulder from Jinyoung with furrowed eyebrows and an embarrassed look on his face. Jaebum was finally free when Jinyoung tugged Jackson by the sleeve, disappearing into the crowd.

The lone male leaned against the wall and stuffed his hand into his pocket. He wondered where Mark was and his eyes scanned the room, he could see the slim male sucked into the crowd. Jackson already did his part of giving Mark too much alcohol, but now Mark was completely wrecked with his lips attached to his cup of mixed drinks. Mark was talking to another male who looked quite similar to his own self and Jaebum could tell it was Changbum. They both took a fine arts class together as a free elective, and just like Mark, Changbum was reserved. 

However, they both seemed to be relaxed around each other and Jaebum couldn’t help but feel a sudden squeeze around his heart. The way Mark laughed brightly or the way his eyes disappeared into a smile—Jaebum was unsure of his own self if he could have done the same exact thing.

Jaebum was about to take a step towards the scene, but he got caught up with a couple of girls that he met in the beginning of the semester. He put up his best front, laughing and trying to have a good time (or at least trying to get the thought of Mark out of his mind). After about ten minutes, Jaebum excused himself and stepped outside to the cool night air and the waves that constantly arrived and departed.

He sat on the porch and finished his second bottle of beer (finally) where he placed it off to the side. He made a mental reminder that he needed to properly dispose the bottle before Jinyoung would somehow find out and scold him.

After a few moments of being alone, Jaebum heard heavy footsteps behind him. He figured that they would be a few stranglers who needed to get away for a while as well, so Jaebum minded his own business.

However, a figure sat right beside him—and a little too closely—that Jaebum stiffened up and his eyes shifted hesitantly to the unknown person. 

Jaebum’s ears perked up at the waves that crashed against the sand, one that was a little louder than the rest. He blinked at Mark who leaned his head against his shoulder. “Why are you by yourself?” Mark asked with his words slurred and English accent more prominent.

He lifted his shoulders up slightly and scratched the back of his neck for a moment. “You seem to be having fun. Glad that Jackson got you shit-faced?” Jaebum questioned with a light chuckle. Mark pouted cutely and lifted his head up from Jaebum’s shoulder, a light fist in contact with Jaebum’s upper arm. “Shut up…I wanted you to lose so I could have seen you being in my place instead!” Mark groaned with his rosy pink cheeks prominent under the moonlight.

Jaebum gulped for a split second before he laughed again, his left arm reached out to wrap around Mark’s shoulders happily. “Well, seems like luck was on my side instead." 

“You always lose! That’s why I wasn’t worried at first,” Mark frowned and Jaebum’s jaw locked slightly. He instead brought Mark into a headlock and his right hand reached to the top of Mark’s hair, messing it up quickly. Mark screamed in mercy as his hands reached up, fingers brushed past each other in a tangle.

The two ended up laughing with each other, Jaebum dealing with Mark’s drunken personality perfectly fine. Jaebum kept his eyes on the other the entire time—Mark’s smile was brighter than the full moon that shined above them.

-

Mark woke up the next morning.

His vision was blurry and it took a while for Mark to adjust to his reality.

 _Wait, am I dreaming?_ Mark thought as his eyes almost crossed at the sight of a broad chest that was covered by a black muscle shirt, their bodies floated on top of a soft mattress. 

 _Holy shit, what the hell did I do last night?_ Mark questioned himself in a panic. He gulped at the current predicament he was in.

His arms are wrapped around the male’s waist and he could feel his own head be trapped by the two strong arms that were around his own frame. Mark didn’t feel naked—in fact, he was still clothed. 

Mark couldn’t look up entirely because all he could see was an Adam’s apple and a throat. He breathed calmly and closed his eyes once more, taking in the faint scent of cologne on the male. 

It was familiar.

Suddenly, Mark thought of the pool hall and standing next to Jaebum with less than an inch apart from their sides.

His eyes shot open at the realization. That faint vanilla smell was Jaebum.

Mark knew the two of them shared their split second hugs or one of their arms slung around the other’s shoulders, but this was different. Mark is literally locked in Jaebum’s embrace. 

He knew Jaebum was warm and safe, especially from the way he was built. Yet Mark could have never imagined Jaebum feeling this warm.

The distance that was nonexistent between them was indescribable. Just like how the ocean rests on top of the sandy floor, Mark knew that even if he left like the waves, he wanted to come back every single time. 

Their lower limbs were tangled that Mark had no idea whose leg was who’s. That didn’t matter though as Mark reveled in to the quiet embrace. 

Mark closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Jaebum’s middle, pressing himself closer to Jaebum. Unfortunately, Mark felt Jaebum’s arms loosen and the broad chest moved back a little. Mark finally flexed his neck upwards to meet eyes with a groggy Jaebum. His eyes were puffy and his lips were jutted out slightly from the sleep he was still trying to wake up from. 

Jaebum’s orbs stared softly at the male just below him and the gentlest smile graced upon the male’s features. Mark’s lips parted slightly in amazement and he froze on the spot.

_This is definitely a dream._

No, it was reality. One of Jaebum’s arms tightened around Mark’s shoulders and his other hand lifted up to swipe through Mark’s fringe, combing his hair back. “You’re not hungover from last night?” Jaebum questioned with a voice still scratched from the deep sleep.

Mark gulped and shook his head. There were many things that he could say; however, all Mark could do was tighten his hold even more and bury his head into Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum blinked and chuckled lowly with his arms protectively around Mark. He closed his eyes and thought about the moments that led up to this very own. Jaebum and Mark went back inside the house after they got some air outside, and almost immediately, Mark was given another drink by Yugyeom. Yugyeom couldn’t finish his drink so he simply gave it to Mark and made his way back to Kunpimook.

The crowd slowly died out as people started to leave by the handfuls. Signs of Changbum also disappeared so Jaebum felt more relieved being inside of the beach house. Once the couch was free, Mark tugged Jaebum by the arm and pulled him to the couch beside him. Mark groaned quietly and leaned his cheek against the familiar broad shoulder once again.

“You’re quite the touchy type when drunk,” Jaebum pointed out with a teasing chuckle, and just like from outside, Mark slapped Jaebum’s arm again. He took a sip out of Yugyeom’s drink and started to mumble out incoherent words.

As Jaebum’s eyes roamed around, Yugyeom and Kunpimook were laughing with their own set of friends. He knew that two of them were Jungkook and Mingyu, first-year business majors that Jaebum tutored last semester for their introduction class. There was no sight of Jackson or Jinyoung so Jaebum assumed that the two were in their own world in one of the bedrooms. Jinyoung is most likely going to freak out over the tornado that hit inside the beach house. As for Youngjae, Jaebum could hear Youngjae’s laughs that are almost like screams. He was probably chatting up with the male that Jaebum saw him with earlier.

Soon, Mark finished Yugyeom’s drink and threw the cup on the floor. He stretched his arms out and then wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s middle. As if on instinct, Jaebum placed an arm around Mark’s shoulders and Mark’s legs swung on top of Jaebum’s lap. “I’m tired,” Mark frowned as he spoke in English. Jaebum laughed and slipped his other arm underneath Mark’s knees, scooping the male up into his arms.

Jaebum stood up and repositioned Mark slightly in his hold for a better grip. “Let’s get you to bed then,” Jaebum suggested as Mark laughed groggily in his high-pitched voice. The slightly buzzed male walked to one of the empty rooms and placed Mark softly onto the mattress. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t puke your guts out,” Jaebum confessed as he ruffled Mark’s hair gently. Mark just hummed and smiled wearily, but as he saw Jaebum turn around, his hand reached out quickly to hold onto Jaebum’s shirt.

“Sleep with me?” Mark asked as his dilated pupils stared directly at Jaebum. The other turned his head around and stared at Mark. There was a part of Jaebum where he didn’t want to sleep with Mark. He simply didn’t want to take advantage of Mark being drunk and spewing out words that he probably didn’t want to say when sober.

Jaebum slowly pulled Mark’s hand away from his shirt, but just as he was going to tear his own hand away, Mark grabbed Jaebum’s hand and kept his grip around the wrist. 

Jaebum licked his lips and gradually decided to give in. He took off his top shirt that reeked of alcohol and was left in his black muscle shirt. He slipped into bed beside Mark and just like a magnet, Mark cuddled close to Jaebum.

 _I won’t take advantage of you, Mark. But I’ll take advantage of this moment._  

All of Jaebum’s thoughts and memories were cut off by a large bang of pots by the door of the bedroom. Jinyoung’s voice echoed through the room and Mark groaned in pain from the loud noise. 

“Wake up! We are going to clean this house spotless!” Jinyoung shouted as he didn’t spare a look at the two elders. However, as he stopped hitting the pans, his eyes glued to the embraced men and his arms dropped. “Oh—I—‘”

The two men gradually separated and Jaebum turned his head slowly to shoot a deathly glare at Jinyoung. “Hyung, please spare me,” Jinyoung whispered as his figure shrunk.

“Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum growled under his breath as he slowly got out of bed to make his way toward the suspect.

“Hyung, wait—‘” Jinyoung perked up and bounced in place lightly before he ran off to the living room. “Please don’t kill me!” Both Jaebum and Mark stayed in the room and as Jaebum turned around, the both of them chuckled lightly (though Mark hissed in pain once again as the noise gave him an aftereffect)

- 

Both of them can’t deny the fact that the party brought them closer to a more physical degree, but the sudden change of intimacy didn’t bother them exteriorly. Instead, both of them felt the drastic change internally.

_160416 2204 (April 16, 2016. 10:04PM)_

_My feelings have to be iced coffee. The hot temperature of coffee is what I feel for you. Yet, I have to be poured over ice in order to hide those feelings. I have to control them—mask them. Mask them with creamer, sugar, flavor, or anything._

_When will I be able to be to use that temperature of coffee to keep you warm? – DS_  

Jaebum placed the pen down and closed The Visitor’s Log before he pushed the book forward on the table to Jinyoung. Jinyoung opened the book and read the entry with a raised eyebrow. “Hyung, you gotta talk to Mark about how you feel,” Jinyoung advised.

Jaebum chuckled quietly as his eyes shifted over to Mark, who was talking to Youngjae and Jackson and talking about new games that were going to be released. “Some things are better left unsaid, right?" 

“What are you talking about? Obviously, you two are stuck to each other like glue. I would be jealous of your friendship with each other, but what I see is not friendship,” Jinyoung teased with a playful smirk. Jaebum sighed and leaned back in his chair while his hands combed back his hair, letting the strands fall haphazardly. 

“I have my reasons, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung shook his head and closed the book. He wanted to ask more, but Jinyoung knew how stubborn Jaebum could be with expressing his own feelings.

Mark stood up from his chair and walked across the café to approach Jinyoung and Jaebum. “Monitoring The Visitor’s Log again, Jinyoung-ah?” Mark asked as he loosely placed his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. The younger nodded and shook the book a little in his hand, “Yup. As always.”

“Don’t work too hard or I’ll call Jackson to sweep you away again like the party,” Mark winked with a laugh followed soon after. Jaebum chuckled and stood up from his seat with his fingers tapped against the wooden table. “See you later, Jinyoung. Let’s get going, Mark. I should take you home,” Jaebum suggested and the two made their way to Mark’s apartment.

Mark sat in Jaebum’s car in silence. The dim yellow streetlight was right in front of them accompanied by the multitude of buildings lined up on each side of Mark’s vision. There was only a small section of the night sky that illuminated the rest of the city above of them.

“Hey, Jaebum…”

Mark’s voice was timid—vulnerable as you can hear the small scratch in his voice. Jaebum gradually grew alarmed and kept the engine running with the music soft and the air conditioning blowing at a small wind.

“You know how I like solitude?” Mark questioned followed by a small nod from the listener. “Is it weird…that now whenever I go back home, I don’t want that silence anymore?" 

Jaebum blinked and turned his body slightly to face the older. He shook his head and his eyebrows pinched together slightly. “Not at all. Why have you been feeling like that lately?" 

“Well, it’s just…” Mark looked down and laughed nervously with a shake of his head. “Nevermind…It’s probably stupid.” 

“Mark, I’m sure it’s not stupid. You can tell me,” Jaebum assured as his hand reached out to pat the other’s knee in a comforting way. 

“I like having some alone time, and I’m sure you do too. But now, something else feels different. We hang out a lot, I know. But is it bad that I want to be with you even more?” Mark’s voice silenced in a slow tempo, his eyes quivered downwards to see Jaebum’s fingers curled around his knee, the warmth of Jaebum’s flesh seeped through Mark’s ripped black jeans. 

Just as Mark was about to push Jaebum’s hand, Jaebum quickly caught Mark’s hand and entangled his fingers through the slender digits. “It’s not bad at all. I’m here, Mark. When you’re lonely, sad, mad, happy—I’m here for you. I’m always a call or text away.” 

Slowly, Mark lifted his head up and as he met Jaebum’s eyes, he found a galaxy hidden deep within Jaebum’s orbs.

“Sleep over tonight, please?” Mark requested, and that was all it took for Jaebum to turn off the engine and follow Mark into his apartment. 

Jaebum has been in Mark’s apartment quite a few times after their nights of hanging out, whether it was at the pool hall, eating dinner, or watching a movie. However, Jaebum would always leave when one of them start to fall asleep. 

This time a more soothing, gentle aura surrounded the two males. Their usual comfort with each other went one level deeper than before. Just like at the beach house, the two embraced each other closely. Jaebum rested his chin on top of Mark’s head as one of his hands mindlessly played at the small hairs on the back of Mark’s head. 

“Guess you can’t get enough of my cuddles ever since Jackson’s birthday party, huh?” Jaebum grinned cheekily as he received a small push from Mark, causing the two to look at each other. Mark’s face scrunched up slightly and his forehead formed light creases. “You can’t either, admit it.” 

Jaebum laughed a little louder and nodded, complying to the older before they went back to their original position. 

“What is something that you’re afraid of? It could be anything. I’m just curious,” Mark asked. There was something more sentimental about the male. Jaebum wondered where these questions popped up from, but from the way Mark spoke softly to the way Jaebum felt hyperaware of Mark’s fingers curling against the fabric of shirt, Jaebum knew that there was a deeper intention behind the male’s words. 

Jaebum needed to be just as raw as Mark’s emotions, but did that mean being completely upfront about his equally own vulnerable self behind his strong aura? 

“Showing my true emotions,” Jaebum murmured, deciding to take the risk. “Why are you afraid of it?” 

“Because it might push people away,” The male replied quietly as he exhaled hotly. Mark tightened his hold gradually and as he spoke his reply, he buried his head further in Jaebum’s chest, “Those who care about you will never push you away. That’s what true friends and family are here for. It may scare us, but you have a right to show every raw emotion, Jaebum.”

Jaebum’s heart hammered against his chest in loud thuds that he was afraid that Mark was going to feel it. Yet the real point here was that his mind cleared up and his whole body felt even warmer.

“Thank you, Mark,” Jaebum breathed as they let the small silence fill in their conversation. “What are you most afraid of?”

“Betrayal and breaking trust,” Mark beamed with a straight tone, his eyes stared straight ahead on Jaebum’s clothed chest. Jaebum gulped and pulled his head away while a hand reached down to lift up Mark’s chin.

“Let me tell you something,” Jaebum started as his thumb ran soothing circles by the corner of Mark’s lips. “I can’t promise you anything, but I will never make you feel alone, and you will always have me to lean on.”

Mark’s lips parted ever so slightly and air circulation was cut off for a split second that he had to consciously tell himself to breathe. After years of living by himself, Mark called this place his home. However, at this moment, Mark wanted to call Jaebum _his home_. The feeling of security, warmth, and comfort were all in Jaebum.

Mark didn’t realize it but his eyes were glued to Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum studied Mark’s entire facial features and without a second thought, his tongue swiped over his own lips before he leaned in to capture Mark’s plush lips.

Jaebum worried for a few moments that Mark would push him away. Yet when Mark returned the kiss softly, Jaebum continued and drowned in the sweet taste of Mark’s lips. Mark wrapped a leg over Jaebum’s hips, closing any more possible distance between them.

The hand that rested on Mark’s cheek slid down to squeeze the back of Mark’s leg and the two continued to tangle into each other’s bodies and inner thoughts.

Without both of them realizing, the nights that Jaebum slept over became more frequent. Mark didn’t have to ask a lot anymore as Jaebum already had a bag with a change of clothes. Their routine had subtle changes, but they both adapted so easily that sooner or later it was if it was always that way.

Yet when something out of the ordinary happens, that adaptability crumbles and a sudden wave of feelings overcast. 

_160503 2158 (May 3, 2016. 9:58PM)_

_The table is empty without you tonight. It feels colder without you across from me, beside me._

_Before, I was used to not receiving any message from you._

_Now, an unsettling feeling dawn upon me, and all I can think about is you and what you are doing. – DS_  

Youngjae stood up from his seat and walked around the establishment after he actually decided to sit down and study for once. He had trouble with English so his immediate thought was to go to Mark, but as he made his way to Jaebum, he only found one male instead of two. “Where’s Mark hyung?”

Jaebum shrugged his shoulders and sighed softly, “I don’t know. He didn’t text me back or anything like that.

Youngjae hummed out for a few moments while he nodded slowly in response, “That’s weird…” He left quietly and instead walked towards Jackson and Kunpimook for help. Yugyeom stood behind the counter and overheard Youngjae’s request. “It’s easy, man!” Yugyeom shouted out in English in a combination of a forced but natural tone. 

“Easy~” Kunpimook echoed with a lower pitch and a laugh followed soon after.

Jaebum felt relieved when his other friends would goof around when all he felt was a sudden pang of nothing inside of him. Did Mark really have this much of an effect on him? 

 _“You’d be stupid to say no,” Jaebum could hear Jinyoung already echo into his mind_. He shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows together instead to focus on his senior business proposal. 

Half an hour passed by and business was quiet on the weekday. A high-pitch chime rung a few times in a light melody and Jaebum looked up only to have his eyes locked on the male that he could sense from just an aura. Yet, Mark wasn’t by himself. He was with the same guy from Jackson’s party.

The two were laughing, just like at the beach party. 

They were only looking at each other. Just like at the beach party. 

Mark didn’t even spare Jaebum a glance. 

Just like at the beach party. 

The two just made their way to the register and placed their order, Changbum stubbornly offering to pay for Mark’s drink. After a small arguing, Mark gave in and Changbum made a soft sound of victory followed by their similar laughs.

Jaebum only stared at the cursor that blinked on his word document; the only part being completed is the introduction. He didn’t have to look at the two friends who exuded such a friendly aura. 

Youngjae quickly shouted Mark’s name and begged him for help as Jackson was no help. Jackson was being more of a dictator who liked punishing wrong pronunciations and grammar rather than a teacher. Kunpimook was like Jackson’s minion and also played along with the elder’s tactic.

Not only did Mark help, but Changbum also chimed in.

Jinyoung leaned forward on the small space between the two registers with his eyes switched back and forth from Mark and Jaebum. Jaebum is clearly frustrated and the corners of Jinyoung’s lips quivered upward slightly. _There’s his toxic jealous side_ , Jinyoung thought as he shook his head and walked away from the scene to go into the manager’s office.

The constant laughs that grew louder made Jaebum feel uncomfortable, so quietly, he packed up his belongings and left with his car keys in his loosely fisted hand. He should have known that Mark would be with Changbum. He remembered one night where they talked underneath the moonlight in the park about their friendships and memories.

Changbum was in three years of Mark’s college years while Jaebum only knew Mark for just a few months. Jaebum protested that if Jinyoung or Jackson introduced them earlier, they could have known each other for a good few years as well (but of course Jaebum didn’t vocalize that thought and instead said it in his mind).

As Jaebum left, a soft, almost inaudible, chime rung through the laughs. Mark caught a glimpse of the figure that walked out and his head tipped to the side slightly. “Did Jaebum just leave?" 

Yugyeom cleaned up his equipment and pouted slightly, “Yeah, he did…” 

“I was going to ask for a ride home…” Mark murmured what was supposed to be to himself. “Want me to take you home instead?” Changbum offered and Mark could only nod once in response. 

_[ sms ] Jaebum?_

_[ sms ] Bum-ah?_

_[ sms ] Hey, what’re you up to? Wanna grab lunch?_

_[ sms ] C’mon, it’s Saturday already. I haven’t seen you since Tuesday and it’s bothering me…_

_[ sms ] Please answer me?_

Jaebum stared at the texts that came in almost every hour. He didn’t mean to ignore Mark, especially at the _perfect timing_ of reason. With a soft sigh, Jaebum called Mark and without even the first ring, Mark answered in a small panic. “Jaebum? Are you okay? Did you get sick?”

The male only chuckled quietly and hummed out a small yes. “I’m fine, mom. Sorry, I got caught up on this business proposal for my senior seminar. I had to get it done yesterday and after I was done I completely knocked out." 

Jaebum could hear a sigh of relief from the other line. “You worried me a lot. As your reward for finishing up your senior proposal, you are invited to sleepover tonight and I will make you a lot of ramyeon for you to eat,” Mark suggested.

The exhausted male cracked a warm smile and eventually gave in. 

“Ta-da, it’s called the Mark Meal,” Mark presented as he settled the plastic container down in front of Jaebum. Not only was there ramyeon, but also there were ddukbokki, sausage, and a layer of melted cheese on top. Jaebum’s eyes widened at the invented sight and he laughed at the array of food being all mixed into one. 

The two slurped away at their meal and Jaebum couldn’t help but fall in love with the food. Maybe it was due to the fact that Mark made it personally for him (even if it was with convenience store products).

“Oh, so why’d you leave early on Tuesday?” Mark questioned as he took a bite out of the ddukbokki. Jaebum slurped at the ramyeon and licked his lips to get the excess sauce off. “Just felt like it,” Jaebum bluntly said.

Mark raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders before he continued to eat his meal. “I was going to ask if you could take me home…”

“You had Changbum though,” Jaebum’s voice accidentally came out with a hint of sassiness and Mark swallowed his food at the realization.

“Hey, Im Jaebum. Don’t tell me…” Mark paused and leaned to the side to get into Jaebum’s personal space. “You got jealous?” Jaebum only stared at his food and the high-pitched laugh that was Mark’s signature echoed in the quiet kitchen. 

Jaebum’s jaw clenched as he held onto his chopsticks tightly. His face turned to the side, as he couldn’t even meet eyes with the male beside him. He was embarrassed, but it was true. “I have issues with being jealous,” Jaebum muttered as Mark tried to calm his laugh down. 

“Look, Jaebum, you don’t—‘” 

“I don’t have anything to worry about?” Jaebum cut off Mark’s sentence, and the light-hearted aura trickled away as half-eaten bowls started to get cold. “I do. I worry. A lot,” Jaebum stammered with eyes pierced through Mark’s. 

“I get jealous quickly and hard. I was jealous ever since Jackson’s party. Ever since you told me about how long you and Changbum have been friends. When you two laugh together, I can see the way Changbum looks at you and it makes me wonder what would happen if you two somehow end up being together,” Jaebum explained himself with adrenaline seeping into his veins and arteries.

“Yeah, I left because I got jealous. I left before I wanted to steal you away from the group and take you home. I left before I did anything stupid or where I’d regret what I did,” The male spoke out.

Mark’s breaths became uneven with his eyes glued onto Jaebum’s changing facial expressions. It was a combination of guilt, jealousy, frustration, and sadness—Mark knew Jaebum was aware of his perplexed feelings. 

This was exactly what Jaebum was afraid of—all of his emotions exposed, Mark pushing him away, and Jaebum only being left alone with his own thoughts. 

But just one warm touch pressed against Jaebum’s cheek was all that it took for those worries to disappear. “Jaebum, please, trust me. Changbum is nothing but a friend to me,” Mark’s voice softened, along with his whole demeanor. 

At this point, they both wondered when they got serious for each other. Were they even official? Would they even be considered as being in a relationship? Neither one of them knew. The fact that Jaebum had to be reassured on something that couples had to talk about was already a flag. The fact that Jaebum got jealous and Mark immediately comforted him was something that _couples_ would _do_.

The complexity of both of their feelings and thoughts only escalated when Mark’s hand reached down instinctively to grip the neck of Jaebum’s shirt, pulling the broader male forward to let their lips mingle.

They didn’t know what to label themselves, but they were both positive on one thing—the kisses they share, the hugs they embrace in, and the words they exchange bring both of them in a state of contentment.

Both males found themselves in a state of trance. Mark’s body literally clung onto the front of Jaebum’s body with his arms wrapped around Jaebum’s neck and legs around his waist. Their tongues wrestled passionately in a heated kiss and Jaebum could direct both of them to Mark’s room (though Jaebum had a few close calls of hitting Mark against the table or couch).

Mark felt his back hit against the cold mattress of his bed and Jaebum had one of his legs bent on the mattress. Mark’s legs simply fell onto the mattress but his arms still stayed attached to Jaebum’s neck like a koala. Jaebum’s hands roamed around in various areas from one hand danced against the sensitive skin of his throat to another dragged down from his chest to his waist to squeeze the clothed flesh on the side.

With each and every touch, Mark felt his skin heat up and could feel the lingering traces of Jaebum’s hands. Jaebum stood up from his one foot still planted on the ground and haphazardly he took off his shirt to reveal his toned upper body. His shoulders were broad and Mark could see how Jaebum focused mostly on his chest. But he paid no less attention to his abs as a faint six-pack indented and a v-line trailed a line to the hem of his black sweatpants. A small sliver of his hips was exposed and Mark could only let his eyes wander. 

Still stuck in his trance, everything went by in a haze. Clothes scattered on the floor, Jaebum’s lips dragged against Mark’s smooth skin, hands danced around every crevice and surface of skin, and their minds in a cloud of lust and passion.

A simple rut of their hips brought Mark to moan in their heated battle of a kiss and he pulled away with heavy pants. Their eyes were half-lidded, pupils dilated, and breaths gradually mixed together. Jaebum’s fingers wrapped around Mark’s hardened cock and with one pump, Mark moaned sweetly once more.

Jaebum wanted to hear more. He’d save those sounds for the next steps.

Mark found himself between Jaebum’s legs, head propped right above Jaebum’s own aching length. He was on his knees with his upper body bent forward and elbows rested on top of Jaebum’s thighs that were slightly propped up. From one shy lick to confident sucks from the tip and down, Jaebum rested his head against the headboard and dug the tips of his fingers into Mark’s scalp. “Fuck, take it all in, babe,” Jaebum voice vibrated through his throat as he suppressed a moan halfway, eyes almost closed from the pleasure that Mark continued to work with his tongue.

Jaebum was huge and Mark attempted to take in as much as he could. His teeth barely grazed against the sensitive skin and Jaebum pushed Mark’s head deeper onto him with his hips slightly pushed up. Mark’s moan vibrated and Jaebum’s stomach clenched in response at the new sensation. Mark was unintentionally sparking every single nerve in Jaebum’s body.

The mattress squeaked quietly at the new change of position with Mark on his back and his arms sprawled out and Jaebum instead between Mark’s legs that faced the headboard. Jaebum trailed hungry wet kisses down from Mark’s lips to his neck (where he conveniently placed a hickey right above his collarbone) and down to his navel. He breathed against Mark’s skin to know where the lube was and after fumbling through the drawer on the bedside table Jaebum’s fingers were coated with the substance.

Jaebum licked Mark’s entrance lightly at first, teasing the now squirmed male. He wanted to discover Mark’s cracks and edges just as equally as Mark was doing to him. After some time, Mark felt the tip of Jaebum’s fingertip enter his tight hole and he bit down on his lip at the new penetration.

Each thrust was slow and careful at first, but as Jaebum sat on his knees and watched Mark’s face contort in pleasure, his pace quickened and he added a second finger. Mark’s fingers curled into the sheets and he forced his eyes open to stare at the dominant male.

“More,” Mark moaned as his hips thrust up in neediness. The ends of Jaebum’s lips slowly curved up in a smirk and soon three fingers entered Mark. Jaebum could see Mark yearning for more from the way his back curved slightly off the mattress and his legs spread out a little more. With his free hand, Jaebum squeezed Mark’s inner thigh and continued to stretch Mark’s walls.

The older couldn’t wait anymore—he felt needy and wanted Jaebum inside him now. Mark gazed up at Jaebum and panted, humming out a moan as he tried to converse his needs. “Jaebum…Please. Fuck me,” Mark croaked. He let out a big exhale at the sudden void from Jaebum removing his fingers and with a few short pumps, Jaebum pressed the tip against Mark’s entrance. 

Jaebum hovered over the fragile male underneath him with his free palm pressed against the mattress by Mark’s head. To lessen the pain, Jaebum leaned down to capture Mark’s lips and then pushed himself inside slowly. Mark’s sinful moan drowned in the kiss and he tried to direct his pain into pleasure, but his walls squeezed tight around Jaebum’s aching length. 

Their lips separated by only an inch and Jaebum’s darkened orbs softened as they stared at each other. “So tight,” Jaebum murmured as he stayed inside Mark until he got the nod for him to move. He pulled almost all the way out until the tip and then with one hard thrust, both of their moans harmonized.

The pleasure almost put Mark into a daze and his arms instinctively wrapped around Jaebum’s neck once Jaebum moved in a slow rhythm. Every time Jaebum would pull back, Mark would less full and he would crave the sensational pleasure.

Jaebum’s lips rested right by Mark’s ear and the smallest of breaths, the lowest of moans, were all that took for shivers to run down Mark’s spine. His fingers grazed against Jaebum’s broad back and Jaebum’s pace gradually quickened.

Mark’s hips lifted up slowly from the bed as he started to match the same rhythm as Jaebum. They were both lost in each other’s touch, stares, and moans. One of Jaebum’s hands dragged down south to let his fingers wrap around Mark’s aching untouched cock. He pumped to the same pace and Mark felt his stomach twist in response.

Both of them became more erratic, their breaths heavier, their moans louder, and the bed creaked. “Faster, faster,” Mark would moan out loud in a raspy voice and Jaebum would get encouraged at the comment, letting himself fill Mark up to the hilt and then pull back only to piston himself back in.

After a few moments, Jaebum peppered kisses against the crook of Mark’s neck and both of his hands massaged the sides of his waist. “Ride me, baby. I wanna watch you bounce on top of me,” Jaebum murmured as he stopped his thrusts, letting his forehead rest against the other.

A small moment of silence filled the room and the stillness of everything left a buzz in both of their ears. The two repositioned themselves again as Jaebum sat against the headboard and Mark straddled on top of him. 

Mark rested his hands on top of Jaebum’s broad shoulders as he rode the male slowly, feeling Jaebum fill him up once more. He bit onto his bottom lip harshly with his eyes closed and his head now rested by the crook of Jaebum’s neck. Every lift of Mark’s hips and every time he sunk down brought an immense amount of pleasure through both of their veins and beating hearts. 

Jaebum breathed heavily and wrapped his arm around Mark’s waist tightly as the other one reached down to squeeze Mark’s ass. He whispered to the older to go faster, Mark obliging as soon as he heard the command. His lips pressed lightly against Jaebum’s neck and soon enough he felt Jaebum lift his hips up.

A hand suddenly wrapped around Mark’s cock and Jaebum pumped Mark at the same pace, his thumb rubbed against the head. Mark’s moans grew unstable, heavy pants, high-noted moans, and nails dug into Jaebum’s shoulders.

The heat around them rose and both of them started to ride to their high. Jaebum pounded harder into Mark and after a few more thrusts, Jaebum moaned out Mark’s name with his head back against the headboard. Mark felt the warm liquid inside him and Mark wrapped his fingers over Jaebum’s to pump himself quickly.

Mark’s eyes flashed white and he felt himself cum onto Jaebum’s stomach, his hips rutted quietly against Jaebum’s as they slowly came down.

That night, the two slept peacefully after cleaning up. Their arms were wrapped around each other, keeping each other closer than ever before. They slept in that night with their thoughts sealed of each other…

But one question remained deep inside of both of them: What exactly are they?

_160511 2247 (May 11, 2016. 10:47PM)_

_Everything was set, or so I thought it was. My thoughts were consumed of you. My heart pounded for you._

_My eyes were always on you._

_Yet, that trance I was stuck in now took a detour and I don’t know what to do._

_Why do the bad things always happen when you’re on such a good luck streak? –DS_  

“Son, this is going to be a great opportunity, trust me,” Jaebum’s dad tried to convince his son over the phone while Jaebum and Mark were occupied with their work and studying for finals. 

Jaebum sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. His index finger and thumb squeezed the bridge of his nose out of confusion and frustration—what is Jaebum supposed to do? 

“I…Not now, dad. I’m stressed about finals, so let me decide later on, please?” Jaebum reasoned and after a few short hums Jaebum placed his phone down onto the table. 

Mark stared up from his book and watched as Jaebum start to do his work again. “Are you okay?” Mark asked and he only received a nod from Jaebum. He let it slide for now, but in the back of his head, Mark was still worried.

When Jaebum went to use the bathroom, Mark quickly grabbed out a sticky note and scribbled on a little note. He placed it on top of Jaebum’s computer screen and returned back to his normal positioning just in time when Jaebum exited the bathroom. 

Once the stressed out male sat down in his seat, his eyes caught on to the neon green sticky note that was placed haphazardly in the middle of his screen. In an instant, his lips spread out into a warm smile and his eyes soft as if the stress disappeared all at once.

_No matter what you’re going through, I know you can do it._

_I believe in you, Jaebum-ah! ^^_

_\- Mark_

Jaebum took the sticky note off his screen and instead placed it by the space by his track-pad as a reminder. “Thanks, Mark,” Jaebum voiced out as he stood up from his seat again to make his way to Mark and wrap an arm around his neck from behind.

Luckily the place was slow at the moment so he freely placed a kiss on top of Mark’s head. “And I know you can do it too,” Jaebum murmured against the soft bed of hair, leaving the seated male flushed and grin widely.

Yugyeom stopped cleaning his equipment and his jaw dropped slightly at the public sight in front of him. He quickly took a glance at Kunpimook who had a piece of scone dangled by the corner of his mouth.

Jinyoung sat in the manager’s office during his break and he raised an eyebrow through the computer screen while he monitored the store. He instantly grabbed his phone and texted Jackson about the new since he was busy at the fencing center. 

Youngjae paused his game on his laptop and laughed softly to himself at the sight he just witnessed.

Oh, how the boys were going to tease them later on.

-

The next week, Jinyoung, Mark, and Jaebum were all tensed up from cramming in for their finals and graduation preparations. It was all settling into them that they were graduating—going onto the real life and starting a new chapter of their own.

Mark typed out his final lesson plan and started to type out of his reflections of his time spent with high school students throughout the semester. Jaebum finally put together his final business proposal and he just had to check for any errors throughout his proposal.

Jinyoung also had the same assignment as Jaebum, but he was a little behind because of work. Nonetheless, the male continued to push as hard as he could.

“I’m here!” Jackson announced with a loud voice and all six pairs of eyes (plus more who were other regular customers) glared at the male. He apologized quickly and slid next to Jinyoung at the table closest to the manager’s office.

Mark and Jaebum started to pack up their belongings and when Jackson spotted them, he whistled and spoke at a normal volume to the two. “Are you two going to make out in the car now?” He joked around as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jinyoung quickly slapped Jackson’s shoulder and Jaebum shot a deathly glare at the male. Jackson scrunched up and backed away, Jinyoung waving his goodbyes to the two.

Jinyoung nibbled on his bottom and sighed as he tapped his fingers against the folder. Inside that folder held a white envelope with a name addressed to someone very important. 

_“Just do it, okay? Don’t ask me questions, please,” Jaebum pleaded in their senior seminar class. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he stared at the older male. “Hyung, what’s going on?”_

_Jaebum’s jaw clenched and as Jinyoung’s eyes pierced into Jaebum’s whole body, the male gave in and explained everything._

_“Please?”_

_“Fine…But promise me one thing. Don’t hurt him,” Jinyoung sternly said and Jaebum hesitantly nodded._

Jaebum pulled up into the front of Mark’s apartment and the two males sat there in silence once more. They were comfortable as always, but there was something off in Jaebum’s actions. Mark knew that Jaebum was straightforward and sometimes blunt with his actions, but these ones felt…odd.

When the two started to bid their goodbyes, Jaebum’s hand reached around to rest on the back of Mark’s neck and he pulled both of them in for a sweet, deep kiss. It was long, literally breathtaking, and Mark wanted to sink more into that sweet but rough taste.

“Jaebum, what are we?” Mark breathed against Jabum’s lips as they pulled away. Both of their hearts beat in unison, both out of adrenaline, one with excitement, and one with caution.

Jaebum’s fingers curled lightly into Mark’s skin until he reached up to comb through Mark’s hair gently. “I don’t know, I really don’t. Let’s…let’s not think about that. Let’s think about the now,” Jaebum tried to change the topic gently. 

Yet Mark was adamant. “Bum-ah…We did a lot together…Both emotionally and physically.”

“I know…”

“So why can’t we—‘”

Jaebum called out Mark’s name hesitantly. 

Mark’s lips parted out, he wanted to say something, but everything in his body stopped. Jaebum’s eyes wavered down, his lips pursed tightly, and eyes softened but not one out of admiration, but out of hesitation and regret. 

Mark had a feeling of what was going on. 

“Why?” was all Mark could exhaust out of his mouth.

Jaebum’s teeth connected and he weakly moved his hand away and held onto Mark’s hand. “You’ll know why…” 

Mark moved his hand away out of instinct and Jaebum’s hand limply retreated back. “No, I want to know why now…What’s going on, Jaebum?”

He shook his head and held his head down, unable to look at Mark. He didn’t want the night to end like this—he wasn’t expecting this.

“I can’t…I don’t want to tell you…”

“You can tell me anything, Jaebum! I’ve told you this numerous times,” Mark’s voice raised in a quivered tone, eyes widened, and body stiffened.

Jaebum could only repeat _I know, I know, please…_

“You can trust me!”

 _I do, I do trust you._ Jaebum could only whisper.

“Then why does it seem like you don’t want to?” Mark’s voice continued to grow louder and Jaebum froze. 

“I trust you, Jaebum. Every word, every feeling, every movement, everything. I told you everything in return, said things that I would rarely tell anyone. Now…Now you don’t want to tell me anything?” Mark exhaled with a defeated tone, eyes starting to water.

“Mark—‘”

“No, don’t. If you don’t want us to be together, then just say it,” Mark’s voice grew cold and flat. His thoughts grew blurry from Mark thinking that he was being used, taken advantage of, and all of the above. All the memories, the moments, the laughs shared, _everything_ , he thought that this was all unique to them.

Was Jaebum playing him? Was he one of those boys who dug out when it was becoming serious? They _just_ had sex a couple weeks ago, shared intimate kisses, slept with each other peacefully almost every day, and now when the question popped up, Jaebum seems like he wants to back down?

Mark was astounded.

His ears rung and Mark shook his head in disappointment and remorse. Not in Jaebum, but in himself.

“You know what…Forget I even asked,” Mark quietly said with a small scratch in his voice.

Jaebum called out Mark’s name one more time.

“Don’t,” Mark beamed as he collected his bag and got out of Jaebum’s car, closing the door with a loud thud.

Jaebum stared at the steering wheel before he rested his forehead against the black cover. “I didn’t want it to end like this…”

 

Mark went to the café as usual but his whole demeanor faded. His facial features dropped, his skin was paler than usual, he got his coffee stronger, and he kept his eyes trained on the computer screen as strictly as possible. 

After that night, Mark cried in his lone apartment. Everything felt lonelier. The dark night wrapped around every inch of Mark’s body.

There were no stars, no light, and no sign of goodness coming out. He felt his world crash all from the look of Jaebum’s hesitant eyes and words.

He thought Jaebum was _the one_. They spent time together, spent their solitude with each other, told each other’s deepest thoughts and stories—Mark _trusted_ Jaebum to every single inch. 

Did Jaebum not reciprocate all of that? 

Mark laid on his bed with his stomach rested on the mattress, his arms limp, and his right cheek rested against the bed. His eyes blankly stared at the wall.

The bed smelled like Jaebum, felt like Jaebum, _reminded_ him of Jaebum.

The usual euphoric thoughts of Jaebum before bed now turned sorrowful. Was it all a lie?

Mark rested his forehead against the bed now as tears gradually escaped from his eyes. He curled up on his bed and shook his head in disbelief. 

 _I was so naïve_. 

The moon lit brightly through the window despite the events that darkened Mark. It was false comfort that maybe Jaebum would come back knocking on the door. 

All Mark wanted to do was drown in the depths of the dark night.

It was a week since that happened and no one knew about what happened except Jinyoung (Mark ended up calling the male over the weekend because he desperately needed to let all his feelings out). Everyone was there as usual except Jaebum and it was the day before graduation. They were all celebrating, raving about the future, and even joking around with each other like the good old times.

Mark was thankful for friends like them, but a part of him still felt empty and at a state of unease.

“Where’s Jaebum hyung? It’s weird with him not here,” Youngjae finally brought up the topic and the three youngest and Jackson were all confused.

Jinyoung hummed quietly and scratched the side of his head, “He has a lot of family matters right now…”

Those family matters ended up prolonged to the point that after the graduation ceremony, Mark realized that Jaebum’s name was never called. Even after the pictures and the smile that froze in place, Mark wondered where Jaebum was. 

Did Mark do something wrong this time? He was concerned for the other male, but he was too occupied with the fact that his own family flew in from California. 

Jinyoung met up with Mark and he suddenly brought out a white envelope with Mark’s name on it. “I was told to give you this on graduation day…” Jinyoung murmured and Mark took the envelope lightly. He stared at the front with his name imprinted on it and he knew exactly whose handwriting this was. 

“You knew about this?” 

Jinyoung’s eyes looked down and a hand reached up to squeeze Mark’s shoulders. “Hyung, read it and you’ll understand.” 

Later on that night, Mark sat on his couch in the empty apartment. He just got back after a nice family dinner at a barbeque restaurant after his parents dropped him off. They were going to their hotel and to also meet up with some old friends. 

Mark sighed and let the pads of his fingers trace the blunt corners of the envelope. Did Mark make a mistake? 

He opened the letter and as his eyes carefully inspected each syllable, Mark’s heart grew heavy yet clear.

_Mark,_

_I’m not sure how this letter will get to you. Maybe I’ll have Jinyoung give it to you or maybe I’ll give it to you myself. I’m not even sure what we’ll even be by the time you read this letter. I’m doing this with a blind eye and an uncertainty to the future._

_There’s something I would like to tell you first._

_Remember when I told you that although I can’t make a promise, that I’d always be there for you as much as I can? Well, I want to do that for you. You have no idea how badly I want to. I want to hold you for as long as I can, keep you close to me, and let you say whatever is on your mind._

_I thought about spending my time with you every single day and at every single moment I could._

_But I feel like a failure for you…because I can’t fulfill my wish and desire for you._

_I won’t be walking for graduation or even in South Korea as a matter of fact. My father expanded his business to Japan and he wants me to start as soon as possible as a manager there. I was heavily against it at first, but he told me that I had to think about the company. He created this company from his own bare hands and I wanted to make him proud. So I hesitantly agreed to move to Japan._

_I wanted you to come with me, but it would be selfish of me to do so. I wanted to be greedy and take you…but I know I can’t. I could have talked to you about this earlier, but I also didn’t want to drag you into my situation._

_So maybe I instead was selfish?_

_All I want you to know is that I don’t want to break your trust or betray you, which is why I’m writing you this because my dumb ass could mess up._

_I have thought only about you, Mark. No matter what it was, all I would think about is you. I don’t know if you believe, but trust me, I’m telling the truth._

_You know the Visitor’s Log in the café? I want you to turn to February 19 and find all of the entries with the initials DS in it. That will give you all the proof that I, Im Jaebum, really do like you, Mark Tuan._

_I’m not sure when I’ll see you, Mark, but I want you to know that if we were meant to be together, it will happen. I will wait for the moment we meet. I’ll try my best to be patient._

_You are everything to me, Mark. You’ve impacted my life for the better and I wish I could turn back time for us to meet earlier._

_Good luck with all of your future endeavors, Mark._

_\- Jaebum (aka DefSoul)_

_P.S. I’ve always thought that if I become a writer, I would go under that penname._

_P.P.S. Writing has always been my second passion, haha. I can explain if we ever meet again._

Mark sat there with tears in his eyes and his hand shaking. “Obviously you’re better through writing, you dummy,” Mark spoke to himself in a trembled tone.

**\- 2017 –**

_160525 0955 (May 25, 2016. 9:55AM)_

_Unfortunately, my coffee is cold once more. I can no longer show my true feelings to you in person._

_One day, I would like to show you my real, hot-tempered feelings. My coffee will be hot and will be warm._

_However, I will write these three words to show my dedication for you:_

_I adore you._

_-DS_

Mark could see the quick scribbling in the handwriting and he later learned last year that Jaebum only had two hours before his flight and he had to rush his entry.

“Can you believe that you never read The Visitor’s Log until after Jaebum left?” Jackson pointed out and he received a nudge from Jinyoung.

Mark chuckled weakly and closed the book quietly, “Maybe it was meant to be.” He picked up his red pen and stared at the numerous papers laid out on the table. He wish he could go back to his university days. 

The next morning, Mark decided to go to the café again. It was a cool Saturday morning and although Mark wanted to finish grading the first drafts, he barely got through half. Mark subconsciously blames Jaebum’s entries and the memories that replayed in his head all night once he got home.

He stood in line during the morning rush and as he approached the register, he saw Yugyeom once more. “Your usual again?”

Mark nodded and fished through his pockets for his second wallet that contained his cards and cash. His eyes widened at the absence of the object and he closed his eyes in disappointment. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Mark groaned quietly to himself.

“I got it,” A deep voice echoed from behind and Mark and Yugyeom’s eyes traveled to the male whose face was covered by a hat and his head down. He took his card out and passed it forward to Yugyeom, “Just add it to my order.”

Both males looked at the unknown male in confusion and Yugyeom hesitantly grabbed the card. “I—Thanks—‘” Mark murmured.

“You gotta be kidding me too, Mark,” The voice perked up and Mark’s ears reddened in embarrassment. Did this person know him?

The stranger lifted his face up and it was as if everything stopped around both of them. “I swear if someone else was behind you and offered to pay for you…I hope you wouldn’t have fallen for them,” The person rambled in a deep tone.

Mark stuttered the familiar name that rolled off his tongue. It’s been almost a year without seeing Jaebum. His facial features grew more mature than it usually was, his shoulders were broader, and his upper body seemed to have been more toned. Not only that, but Jaebum’s eyes were still soft and his smile was still warm.

Jaebum said his order and the two of them sat down across a table—one that was familiar to both of them.

Kunpimook gave their orders after a few minutes—an iced Americano and a hot black coffee with sugar and creamer on the side. 

“It’s been a year,” Mark voiced out first, already putting the subject on the table. Jaebum held onto the handle of his cup and nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry, Mark…I was shitty to you during our last time meeting…I was too weak to say what I really felt,” Jaebum murmured. 

“Why didn’t you just say it?”

“I was afraid to pull you into my mess. What if things actually didn’t work out between us if we decided to become official? Especially with me going to Japan…” 

“You know I would have waited for you,” Mark beamed. “Wasn’t I obvious?”

Jaebum chuckled quietly and sighed out at the memory. “We both were…I was just stupid to not believe it. I learned a lot though, Mark. I learned to communicate better, especially through body language. I learned new skills and gained new knowledge from work,” He paused and stuck a hand inside the pocket of his black slacks. 

“But more importantly, I learned how much I missed you and needed your encouragement during my lowest of times,” Jaebum whispered as he took out a folded up neon green sticky note. He placed it on top of Mark’s papers and the two of them stared at the wrinkled paper.

Mark reached out and unwrapped the little paper to find his note that he left to Jaebum when he went to the bathroom. He licked his lips and looked up at Jaebum with eyes full of admiration and astonishment. 

“I kept that with me for good luck. I took it with me everywhere and it became my charm,” Jaebum explained smoothly.

Mark smiled and shook his head in disbelief. “You…You surprise me.”

“I hope in a good way,” Jaebum grinned playfully and the two of them laughed together.

After a short time of catching their breaths, Jaebum seriously looked at Mark and held his hand out. “Can we continue where we left off, please?" 

Mark raised an eyebrow, stared at Jaebum’s hand and then back at the male’s eyes. Their fingers intertwined and Jaebum gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“As long as you can do one thing for me,” Mark requested and Jaebum nodded confidently.

“As long as you can stay by my side, keep me close, and not make me feel alone…” Mark murmured and Jaebum smiled with a warm yes. 

“Oh, and making it up to me for leaving me alone for almost a year,” Mark teased as he stuck his tongue out playfully. Jaebum laughed and tugged Mark’s hand closer to him, leaning forward in his chair. “I’ll promise you one thing then,” Jaebum started.

“I promise that I will show you my raw emotions…and that you can trust me,” Jaebum concluded.

Mark was thankful for the gesture, but he shook his head and placed his free hand on top of their linked connection. “You don’t have to promise me that…I already trust you that you will." 

Later on that day, Mark stood up to use the bathroom, but instead he went inside the manager’s office to talk to Jinyoung. His visit to the “bathroom” prolonged for a few minutes and it left Jaebum perplexed, but with a witty grin wiped across Mark’s face, Jaebum didn’t question.

_170325 1048 (March 25, 2017. 10:48AM)_

_With you, time flies by quickly yet memorable. Without you, time flies by slowly and uneventful. I thought I had to grow used to this slow time._

_But you taught me the element of surprise. It was the elements of patience, growth, development, and admiration. And I appreciate every single part of that._

_I adore you._

_\- YT_

\- - -

_Bonus snippets:_

“Mark Tuan, if I see any dirty love notes between you and Jaebum from this book, it’s getting cancelled,” Jinyoung scolded.

“Dirty love notes? We’re not that low, Jinyoung-ah. We can be more sly than that,” Mark winked as he exited the room. 

-

“DS and YT?” Youngjae pointed out as he read through The Visitor’s Log. “What is this? Nintendo DS and YouTube flirting with each other?”

Jackson sat there in silence as he was across from Youngjae. He crossed his arms and stared at the younger with no amusement whatsoever. “You’re hanging out with Mark too much. Your humor is so weak…”

“Youngjae’s humor always was weak though…even without Mark’s influence,” Kunpimook blurted out and Youngjae stood up to shout throughout the establishment.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes The Visitor's Log! :") Thank you so very much for reading! ♡ Hopefully one day I can continue Lost and Found (because I literally have everything plotted out, it's just the job of writing it ahaaha), but with my final year of university coming around, I have a lot of things to accomplish :"( 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated as I enjoy reading your feedback! It helps me improve as a writer and gives me a lot of inspiration from you guys ♡ Thank you! ♡
> 
> I posted this at 12:15AM and I'm currently tired/exhausted, so I will do my proof-readings when I have time tomorrow!


End file.
